Pierwszy Raz
by Kolorowe Skarpety
Summary: Opowieść o tym, jak to human!Feliks odkrywa prawdziwe oblicze swojego chłopaka.


Mówią, że pierwszy raz jest najważniejszy w twoim życiu. Następnego już przecież nie określisz tym mianem, prawda? Ten moment bliskości ze swoim partnerem, któremu ufasz do tego stopnia, by pozwolić mu wkroczyć w swoją intymną sferę, tam, gdzie nikt nie ma prawa się dostać bez twojej zgody. Czy to nie piękne? Tak samo jak legendy o niesamowitych, cudownie bezbolesnych, niezapomnianych pierwszych razach. Widzicie, ja swój pierwszy raz przeżyłem dwukrotnie. Brzmi dziwnie, co? Mnie jeszcze trudniej było uwierzyć w niektóre rzeczy, tak specyficzne i niecodzienne, że lądowanie kosmicznego spodka wydawałoby się przy tym najnormalniejszym wydarzeniem w świecie.

Nazywam się Feliks Łukasiewicz. Jestem studentem informatyki na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim w Krakowie. Drugi rok, tak przy okazji. Około dwóch miesięcy temu po raz pierwszy dopuściłem kogoś do siebie. I to nie byle kogo. Otóż tak się składa, że niedoszły programista ma chłopaka. Nie, uszy macie czyste, w co chciałbym wierzyć. Chodzę z pewnym Litwinem. Na imię mu Taurys, chociaż by ułatwić mi życie, pozwolił mi wołać na niego po prostu T. Z moich spostrzeżeń do tej pory wynikało, że język litewski, w przeciwieństwie do polskiego, nie jest nastawiony na tworzenie całej masy zdrobnień, a nawet zdrobnień zdrobnień. Podczas gdy on mógł śmiało zwracać się do mnie per 'Felciu', 'Felu' czy nawet 'Felutku' zamiast oficjalnego 'Feliksie', mnie ograniczał brak jakichkolwiek innych wersji jego imienia. Stąd też pomysł na T. Co ja mogłem wiedzieć o jego języku, nie byłem filologiem, równie dobrze mogłem okropnie się mylić. Tak na dobrą sprawę nawet nie zacząłem się uczyć, nie musiałem. On posługiwał się polskim wręcz biegle. Nigdy nie pytałem, kiedy się nauczył i jaki miał ku temu powód, najwidoczniej jakiś miał. Tak czy inaczej, zostawiając rozprawianie na temat bałtyckiej mowy tylko i wyłącznie na momenty zamroczenia alkoholowego - w tym momencie mój Litwin pewnie przyłożyłby mi w głowę i udawał obrażonego - przejdę do sedna sprawy.

Nie był to byle jaki Litwin i nie tylko dlatego, że był mój. Jakkolwiek irracjonalnie może to zabrzmieć, umawiałem się na randki i chodziłem z Republiką Litewską. Bynajmniej nie mam na myśli wycinka z mapy czy też innego wymysłu nowoczesnego świata - słyszeliście o tym gościu, który ożenił się z postacią z gry? - lecz najprawdziwszego Litwę. Z krwi i kości. Śmiałbym dodać, że czegoś jeszcze, skoro potrafił przeżyć ten tysiąc lat. Albo i więcej, kto go wie. Wspominał coś o wczesnych Bałtach, jak widział ich oczami dziecka. Na początku myślałem, że jest pijany, zalany w sztok, narąbany po uszy, prawdopodobnie naćpany na dodatek. No bo kto wygaduje takie bzdury, personifikacje krajów nie istnieją, to tylko wymysły romantyków, o których dzieciaki uczą się w szkole wyższej. Sęk w tym, że on był kompletnie trzeźwy i przy zdrowych zmysłach, gdy mi o tym opowiadał. Zdawał się ignorować moje wytrzeszczone oczy, tak samo jak powątpiewające parskanie czy w końcu uniesioną brew oraz głowę, kiwającą z politowaniem. Jego odpowiedzią na moją niewerbalną reakcję było nad wyraz poważne spojrzenie i ostentacyjne odstawienie kubka z kawą na mały spodek w różowe różyczki. Z początku odniosłem wrażenie, że się ze mną droczy, ale ta mina mówiła wbrew pozorom aż nazbyt wiele. Taurys mówił prawdę. Mimo wszystko nie mogłem mu uwierzyć, było to dla mnie tak nierealne, tak niemożliwe do ogarnięcia moim prostym, ludzkim rozumem, jak dla przeciętnego Polaka przyjęcie imieninowe bez alkoholu.

Spytałem, ile czasu zamierzał to przede mną ukrywać. Byłem równie zły, co zdezorientowany. Pamiętam tylko, że westchnął wtedy ciężko, kazał mi zaczekać i opuścił pokój. Zaczekałem, chociaż korciło mnie, by wziąć kurtkę i wyjść. Zatrzymywały mnie chyba tylko dwie rzeczy: nieznajomość języka - otóż byłem wtedy z nim w Wilnie - oraz zżerająca mnie od środka ciekawość. Przeczesując wzrokiem jego salon chyba po raz setny w końcu natknąłem się na niego ponownie, niosącego ku mnie małą szkatułkę, wyglądająca na całkiem wiekową. Spokojnie, Feliks, pomyślałem. Są ludzie i ludziska, niektórych pasją jest zwyczajne i całkiem niegroźne kolekcjonowanie starych rupieci, a takowe zapełniały meblościankę w tym mieszkaniu. Tylko że najwidoczniej mojemu chłopakowi niedelikatnie mówiąc odbiła palma, do tego stopnia by nazywać siebie imieniem rzeczywistego państwa na północny wschód od Polski. Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele wiedziałem o jego pochodzeniu, pytania o rodzinę i rodzinne miasto zbywał milczeniem lub zmianą tematu, co było dość niepokojące. Złe stosunki z najbliższymi przecież bym zrozumiał. Nawet miejscowość, w której się urodził, była tak wielką tajemnicą? Nigdy nie widziałem jego dokumentów, zdawał się nie mieć ich wcale. Czasem odnosiłem wrażenie, że mi nie ufa. A przecież tyle razy zapewniał mnie, jak ważny dla niego jestem, jeśli nie najważniejszy. Powtarzał mi, że chce mnie ochronić. Przed czym, apokalipsą, atakiem nieumarłych? Nie wierzyłem w te bajki.

Zdmuchnąwszy kurz z zaśniedziałego wieka, delikatnie uniósł je, otwierając przede mną swoją przeszłość, otwierając samego siebie. A przynajmniej pewną część swojej historii. Były to zdjęcia sprzed dobrych osiemdziesięciu lat, zzieleniałe ze starości, tu i ówdzie naddarte przez upływ czasu. Starałem się pozostać sceptyczny, nie dawać się ponieść emocjom, bo chociaż nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać, byłem niesamowicie podekscytowany. W zasadzie nawet nie byłem pewien, co czułem. Złość? Strach przed prawdą? Poruszenie? Antycypacja niemalże bolała, a Taurys zdawał się nieświadomie przeciągać ją w nieskończoność. Wreszcie wykopał to, czym chciał się przede mną pochwalić, jeśli tak można to ująć. Już po chwili miałem przed oczami małą jednostkę uśmiechniętych żołnierzy, jednego podobnego do drugiego, żart o ataku klonów może znalazłby aprobatę w innym czasie i okolicznościach. Wśród około trzydziestu twarzy, jednakowo zmęczonych, umorusanych, lecz szczęśliwych, wyróżniała się … tak, nigdy nie pomyliłbym tych rysów, nawet ta mała blizna na policzku pasowała do rysopisu Taurysa. Wmurowało mnie w fotel, nawet moje powieki zaprzestały ruchu, przez co wydawałem się gapić na fotografię jak niewierny Tomasz na jezusowe rany.

Nawet jedno słowo nie przecisnęło się przez moje ściśnięte gardło. Chciałem więcej dowodów, a on widocznie czytając mi w myślach podsunął mi kolejne zdjęcie. To … nawet nie do końca byłem w stanie określić rok zrobienia, dopiero po odwróceniu dowiedziałem się, iż był to rok 1870. Serce zakołatało mi w piersi, w uszach bardzo wyraźnie słyszałem swój puls, ledwo przełknąłem ślinę. Ta sama twarz, ciemne włosy, te same oczy - choć okrutnie zmęczone życiem. Oczy kogoś, kto widział o wiele za dużo. Oczy kogoś, kto cierpiał. Moje wargi zadrżały, chciałem coś powiedzieć, niestety wszystkie słowa uwięzły mi głęboko w krtani, jakby zaplątały się w struny głosowe. Z pewnością to zauważył, ale nie zmusił mnie do wyduszenia niczego stłamszonego gdzieś we mnie, za co byłem mu bardzo wdzięczny. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieliśmy tak obok siebie w niezręcznej ciszy, a atmosfera zagęszczała się z każdą upływająca minutą. Dałbym głowę, że w pewnym momencie można by było siekierę powiesić. Niedługo jednak zamiast ostrza w powietrzu zawisło pytanie, czy teraz jestem w stanie mu uwierzyć. Nie wiedziałem. W zasadzie każdy teraz może podrobić zdjęcia, sprawić, by wyglądały na takie z zeszłego stulecia. Ale tego wzroku nie dało się sfałszować, do głębi przepełnionego bólem. Tak nie spojrzałby na ciebie ktoś, kto żył dwadzieścia ileś lat, tylko około dziesięciu razy tyle i to w trudnych, czasami ekstremalnych warunkach.

Na chwilę obecną mój żołądek związał się w miliardy malutkich węzełków. Tak strasznie chciałem wrócić do bezpiecznego mieszkania w Krakowie, najlepiej to zapomnieć o wszystkim, co tu widziałem, o tym Litwinie, którego przecież kochałem jak nikogo innego. Niestety, czasu nie można cofnąć, nawet gdy jest się czymkolwiek … nie, kimkolwiek Taurys był. Teraz miałem dwa wyjścia - unieszczęśliwić siebie poprzez opuszczanie go lub unieszczęśliwić jego poprzez zostanie z nim i tym samym skazywanie go na oglądanie mojego powolnego procesu starzenia się. Droga awaryjna prowadziła przez kontynuowanie związku i zaślepianie sobie oczu bajkami, że wszystko będzie dobrze, staruszek na wózku, w którego mogłem przemienić się za niecałe pół wieku, nie istnieje, zawsze będę istniał dla niego jako młody, zdrowy, silny mężczyzna, któremu zaprzedał swoje nieśmiertelne serce. Cały ten czas od momentu otwarcia mi oczu przez niego na trudną rzeczywistość walczyłem z myślami. Byłem wściekły, ale również rozgoryczony własną niedolą. Na świecie żyje bodajże siedem miliardów ludzi, a ja z nich wszystkich musiałem zakochać się w liczącym sobie niemalże dwa tysiące lat człowieku— o ile Taurys był prawdziwym człowiekiem. Nie chciałem na niego patrzeć, bałem się. Moją odpowiedzią była zaś prośba, łatwa do spełnienia, lecz cholernie bolesna.

Następnego dnia siedziałem w pociągu do Warszawy. Wczesna ranna godzina i zarwana przez intensywne rozmyślania noc nie szły w parze z dobrym samopoczuciem, co Litwin zauważył i uszanował. W milczeniu dotarliśmy na dworzec, gdzie sobie tylko znanym sposobem załatwił mi bilet pomimo zamkniętej kasy, bez słowa oczekiwaliśmy na przyjazd kolei. Stojąc w pewnej odległości od siebie. Wyglądaliśmy jak nieznajomi, a tak naprawdę wciąż żaden z nas nie mógł jeszcze zmienić statusu z 'zajęty' na 'poszukujący szczęścia'. Potrzebowałem czasu, namysłu. Musiałem się uspokoić, oswoić z tą wiedzą, przetłumaczyć sobie, co to znaczy. Przeanalizować wszystkie za i przeciw takiego związku. Przejazd do domu nie trwał krótko, miałem zatem całkiem sporo godzin przed sobą. O ile tylko nie wpadnę w objęcia Morfeusza ledwo odjedziemy, byłem bowiem wykończony. Gdy wsiadałem, Taurys podał mi walizkę, na co ja mruknąłem jedynie coś w rodzaju podziękowania i szybko czmychnąłem w głąb wagonu, by znaleźć jakieś wygodne miejsce. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie musiałem długo szukać! Moszcząc się najwygodniej jak można na twardym siedzeniu, spojrzałem przez okno. Szukał mnie wzrokiem, dlatego swój natychmiast przeniosłem na suwane drzwi, stanowiące wejście do mojego przedziału. Czułem to potworne kłucie w sercu, nie spowodowane jednak zmianą pogody, względnie stresem. Raczej— poczuciem, iż zawiodłem kogoś niesamowicie ważnego. Kogoś, kogo egzystencja w moim marnym, grosza wartym życiu była wręcz nieodzowna. Ale również i z nim nie czułem się wygodnie. Byłem rozdarty od środka.

Kątem oka nieświadomie zerknąłem ponownie w kierunku peronu. Chyba mnie znalazł, niech to szlag. Czy on do mnie macha? Nie, niemożliwe. A jednak … nie uniosłem dłoni, by mu odmachać. Wręcz modliłem się w duchu, by odjazd nastąpił szybciej. Odmówiłem chyba trzy zdrowaśki - brzmi staromodnie, wiem, ale babcia wpajała we mnie w dzieciństwie te wszystkie katolickie formułki dopóki dopóty nie przesiąknąłem nimi jak gąbka i tak jakoś mi zostało - zanim usłyszałem świdrujący mi dziurę w mózgu gwizdek konduktora. Stara lokomotywa pociągnęła za sobą istną gąsienicę wagonów, odczułem znane mi aż za dobrze szarpnięcie, tyłem głowy uderzyłem lekko w oparcie. Ruszyliśmy. A mnie coś trafiło. Wstawszy prędko, pociągnąłem wołająca o pomstę do nieba ramę pociągowego okna i wychyliłem się, by namierzyć Taurysa i być może teraz odmachać na pożegnanie. Ku mojej frustracji - nie powinienem być zaskoczony - jego już tam nie było. Zamykając okno na nowo, smutno oklapnąłem z powrotem na siedzenie. Oddalając się z wolna od Vilniaus geležinkelio stotis, czułem ucisk w dołku. Co ja najlepszego narobiłem.


End file.
